


[History3那一天/項顧]天狼星

by kk890528



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk890528/pseuds/kk890528
Summary: 古希臘人相信，當天狼星出現時，所有動物都會變得懶洋洋、無精打采的，不想做任何事......
Relationships: 項豪廷x于希顧
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[History3那一天/項顧]天狼星

**Author's Note:**

> 當純只是想嘗試寫寫看一部車... by不想看第19、20集，把18集當成最後一集，覺得被編劇刻骨的傷害而想回到買VIP的那一天的我...

在北半球，當天狼星出現在天上時，正好是天氣最炎熱的時候。也因此，古希臘人相信，天狼星會帶來的暑熱，所以當天狼星出現時，所有動物都會變得懶洋洋、無精打采的，不想做任何事。

酷熱的陽光火烤著大地，彷彿欲燃燒整座城市，樹幹上的傳來唧唧地蟬鳴，似乎也認為這酷熱的天氣令人煩躁，路邊的野狗伸著舌頭，躺在地上絲毫不想移動半步。處於亞熱帶與熱帶交界處的台灣，七八月午後的炎熱酷暑總是挾帶炙熱的陽光，恫嚇著人們想出門的慾望，迫使人絲毫不想離開房間，去承受那致命的炎熱。

身為正值漫長暑假的準大學生――項豪廷與于希顧也毫不例外。為了享受兩人獨處的甜蜜時光，他們放棄了項豪廷家那有著空調的舒適空間，一同待在于希顧沒有冷氣，只有項豪廷為他買的一台電扇的小套房裡。

所以，房間內項豪廷現在正呈現「大」字形，汗涔涔的平躺在于希顧的小床上，全身上下只穿著一條四角褲。與此相比，于希顧則依舊穿著寬鬆的白色短T與短褲，坐在書桌前讀著很明顯不是一般人讀得懂的專業書籍。

「希顧，好熱喔」

「就跟你說去圖書館或去你家誰叫你都不要，說什麼想要來這裡享受2個人的時光。」

面對項豪廷的無病呻吟，于希顧連頭也不回地吐槽。

「因….因為為我想要和你在一起嘛」

感受到了于希顧的冷漠，項豪廷用一種可憐兮兮的語氣撒嬌著，想展現出自己的委屈。

「你把心靜下來就不會熱了阿」

聽著項豪廷的可憐攻勢，于希顧想著現在對方一定是用一種彷彿正在要食物的小動物的表情望著他，他便不無聲地笑了出來，但依舊裝作無動於衷的盯著眼前的書。

「那你過來幫我冷靜吧」

「不要」

「!!!」

于希顧斬釘截鐵的拒絕，令項豪廷大受打擊，直直地趴倒在床上，開始發出彷彿被欺負的嗚咽

「嗚嗚~ 心好痛……男朋友……都不是男朋友了……」

看著自己的男朋友變成這樣，于希顧輕輕的嘆了一口氣，站起身來走到床邊。

「那你希望我做什麼？」

說完，項豪廷馬上停止了可憐兮兮的撒嬌模式，迅速把頭抬了起來。雙眼炯神，彷彿發著光的看著于希顧。

「那你來陪我睡午覺。」

令人意外的，于希顧羞澀的點點頭，開始把穿在身上衣服一件一件的脫掉。首先是上衣，然後是褲子。項豪廷在一旁用一種鼓勵式的微笑看著專屬於他一個客人的脫衣秀，今天他的寶貝好主動，他想。

窗外的陽光灑落在于希顧的身上，與他輕柔的身軀形成一個強烈的對比。

 **希顧整個身體好像都在閃耀，就像是一位天使** ，凝視此等美景，項豪廷心想， **但只對著我一個人閃耀。**

在于希顧脫到全身跟項豪廷一樣全身也只剩下一條內褲後，給了他一個有些害羞的微笑，手腳並用爬到床上，投入他男朋友的懷抱。

還沒待于希顧完全爬到床上，項豪廷便把于希顧抓住並翻過來，利用體型的優勢將于希顧桎梏在自己身下，雙手懷抱在他的腰際，接著便是往對方的嘴唇親下去，開始一陣綿長細密的吻。同時項豪廷的雙手開始沿著于希顧的脊椎，撫摸他的整個後背，此時雙腳也沒有閒著，偷偷地用自己的腳趾磨蹭于希顧的腳，從頭到腳都糾纏著。感受到項豪廷的輕撫，于希顧發出了小聲的嗚咽，項豪廷趁機把自己的舌頭更深入于希顧的嘴裡，侵略著愣在那裏頭的舌尖。

兩人的四肢跟身體都交纏再一起，大面積的肌膚接觸加上炎熱的天氣令他們全身燥熱，也讓項豪廷更想要永遠與他的男朋友糾纏在一塊，渴望聞到對方身上的氣味、冀望感受對方體內的溫度。暗自祈禱這個時刻永遠不要結束

感覺到雙方的氧氣有些不足，項豪廷先有些依依不捨把舌頭從于希顧嘴裡退出，臨走前還調皮的在于希顧的口腔滑過一遍。退出之後，項豪廷雙手撐著床，低著頭俯視自己剛剛的傑作。

于希顧無力地躺在床上，身體因為暑意加上剛剛的親密接觸而全身潮紅，臉上露出了有些羞赧的紅暈，雙眼毫無防備的望著他。 **這幅誘人模樣根本已經可以被美國調查局定為聯邦犯罪了** **――** **過度色氣引誘罪** ，看到這幅腥羶的景色，項豪廷心裡忍不住的想， **當** **然，只有我可以背負這項罪名。好想把他全身都舔過一遍，吃乾抹淨。**

項豪廷心裡起了這些念頭後也立即付出了行動，傾身往于希顧的身上撲了過了，開始在于希顧身上猛親、猛摸、猛抱。然後空出一手往下伸，想要把于希顧身上唯一的遮蔽物給退去。然而，在一陣用力後，項豪廷卻發現怎麼拉都沒有辦法把那一件內褲拉下來，使他有點趕到惱怒，就在項豪廷要起身用雙手去拉時，突然感覺到好像于希顧很大力的把他推開來。

項豪廷倏地睜開雙眼，發現自己現在依然在于希顧的小套房裡，氣溫持續悶熱，于希顧也依舊還在自己的身下。只是身下的于希顧現在衣服穿得好好的，雙眼有些驚恐的怒瞪著他，右手用力拉著自己褲子，左手則抵在他的胸口上。

「項豪廷你在幹嘛啦！」

「于希顧…你…我…？」

 **幹，我剛剛是在做春夢嗎** ，項豪廷突然意識到原來剛剛那個煽情又主動的于希顧原來只活在自己的夢中，那現在剛怎麼辦？看來只能將將計就計了。

「希顧…我想要，可以嗎？」

于希顧現在覺得自己的男朋友真是莫名奇妙。今天項豪庭說想要享受兩個人的時光，一同度過慵懶的午後時光，所以無視夏日炎熱的高溫，堅持要來于希顧沒有冷氣，只有一台電扇的套房。

「好熱喔～」

坐在書桌前預習大學課程的于希顧，在終於受不了躺在自己的床上，不知不覺間脫到只剩一件內褲，把流出的汗水沁入于希顧的床單（ **看來晚點一定要拿去洗了** ，于希顧暗付）的項豪庭每隔幾分鐘的抱怨後，無奈的提議說

「好啦，你先安靜一下，等我讀完這章我們就去附近的百貨公司逛逛。」

「你說的喔，那我等你。」

面對男友的約會要約，項豪庭便迅速的安靜了下來，滿懷期待等一下與自己家寶貝的約會，開始在頭腦內幻想各種不同的情景，在床上竊笑。

「好，我讀完了，你快把衣服穿一穿準備出門吧。」

過了一會兒，于希顧讀完後準備開始收拾時，然而卻沒有得到任何回應。她轉過身去看，發現不久前還在床上幻想、傻笑的人已經臥在他的床上睡著了。于希顧停下收拾的動作，走上前蹲著欣賞著項豪廷那俊俏的臉龐，盯著那深邃的眉毛、緊閉的雙眼及微微顫動的睫毛， **他大概只有這時會露出平祥的表情吧** ，于希顧心想，臉上不自覺得露出了寵溺的笑容， **就像小孩子一樣，真可愛** 。

「哈~啊~」

望著躺在床上慵懶的睡著午覺的項豪廷，于希顧覺得自己也有點困了，決定也過去一起睡一下午覺好了。然而于希顧才剛走到床邊，正要跨上床時，他便聽到了一聲呻吟。

「希…顧…，寶…貝」

聽到自己的男朋友用一種令人害羞的聲音，在睡夢中不斷囈語著自己的名子，讓于希顧有些茫然。似乎是確認自己的猜想，他嚥了一口口水，做好心裡準備後，慢慢將他視線往下移動，果然，他看到了內褲底下那早已蓄勢待發的凶器。

**這傢伙竟然在做與自己的春夢!**

看到這幅讓人啞口無言的景象，正當于希顧腦袋一片空白，還在躊躇思考著該怎麼做時，霎時，一隻手抓住他的衣服，把他往下拉，于希顧便直接一個踉蹌倒在床上。

于希顧還沒反應過來發生了什麼事，身旁的人便開始像章魚一樣用四肢把他纏住，雙手也在他身上不斷地遊蕩，使于希顧忍不住地發出了幾聲細碎的聲音。經過一陣掙扎，于希顧好不容易騰出雙手，要想辦法掙脫這隻禽獸加野獸時，發現對方已經把手伸到自己下體，準備要把自己的褲子給脫下來時。于希顧嚇了一大跳，立刻一隻手抓著自己的褲子，另一手用力把項豪廷推開。雙眼睜大，露出了瞠目結舌的樣子。

「項豪廷你在幹嘛啦!」

受到于希顧的重擊，項豪廷馬上就從美好的春夢中甦醒，嘴唇上還留著口水，惺忪的雙眸首先展現出了疑惑的眼神，眉頭緊皺，似乎想要理解目前的狀況，接著又突然好像嚇一跳般，原地顫抖了一下，似乎終於理解了目前的情況，思考了0.5秒後便以一種曖昧的眼神凝視于希顧

「希顧...我想要，可以嗎?」

聽到項豪廷如此直接的要求，紅暈從脖子一路蔓延到了臉頰，害羞的不知該如何回應。在一陣沉默後，于希顧微微地頷首，表示允許。

得到戀人的允諾之後，項豪廷便迫不急待的繼續剛剛夢裡未完成之事，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度再度把于希顧壓在自己的身下，開始在他的唇上落下深深的吻。

「恩 ~」

于希顧情不自禁的發出了微弱的嬌喘，唾液在兩人舌頭的翻動下，發出噗滋的聲響，伴隨著喘息聲從兩人嘴角流出，看起來十分色氣，對他們而言這無疑也是最佳的催情劑，在親吻之中，彼此也能很深刻的感受到兩人跨間隆起的慾望，誘使項豪廷把于希顧身上礙事的衣物全部脫掉，自己也將身上唯一的布料退去，將相隔於他們之間的物體全不抹除，一絲不掛，只剩下彼此。

在一陣交纏的吻之後，不知不覺間于希顧已跨坐在項豪廷大腿上，項豪廷暫時離開于希顧的嘴唇，開始啃咬著他的鎖骨，在上面留下一條一條的齒痕，于希顧也調皮的吸吮著項豪廷的外耳，舔拭著他的耳後。

受不了對方磨人的挑逗，兩人開始不斷擺動的腰部，環抱著對方，為了使彼此灼熱不已的性器更緊貼再一起磨蹭，以暫時滿足對於彼此肉體的渴望。然而這種摩擦對他們而言彷彿只是隔靴搔癢，加深了對於彼此身體的眷戀與慾望。

在一陣摩擦後，項豪廷將一手移動到彼此的腹部，將寬大的手掌附上彼此的性器，開始上下搓揉、套弄。

項豪廷的愛撫為于希顧帶來了極大的快感，只能雙手掛在項豪廷的頸部，將頭埋進項豪廷的肩上，全身無力的任其擺佈

「恩哼...唔...」

于希顧一聲又一聲無法停歇的喘息，縈繞在項豪廷的耳邊，加重著他的慾望，也讓他產生極大的快感。

「哈阿... 恩...」

在一陣痙攣之後，雙方的慾望噴發出來，灑落在彼此身上。維持著這個姿勢一陣粗喘之後，雙方抬起頭來，洞悉著對方的雙眼，彷彿在對彼此進行無聲的呼喚。

「等我一下，我去拿一下保險套。」

正當于希顧還沉靜在高潮後的甜蜜餘韻時，項豪廷驀地起身下床去自己包包前，翻出了一盒保險套與一罐潤滑液，讓于希顧默默地翻了一個白眼

「項豪廷，你幹嘛隨身攜帶這種東西!」

「有備無患嘛... 你看現在不就上用場了」

面對于希顧的質問，項豪廷毫無彆扭，甚至有些得意地回答道，眼睛瞇瞇地往上斜並露出狡詰的微笑，活就像是一隻狡猾的狐狸，並馬上重新跨回床上，準備繼續享用他垂涎已久的獵物。

才在幾分鐘前，兩人的情慾才因為在項豪廷的撫慰以及彼此不斷的摩擦下得到了第一次的宣洩。兩人的性器目前還微軟的躺在那邊，濁白的液體灑落在兩人的跨間與小腹上，宛如宣告著兩人剛剛的情事，勾勒出了一幅十分淫靡的畫。

「唔...」

此時項豪廷正趴在于希顧的雙腿之間，手指上沾滿潤滑液，不斷著在那隱蔽的洞口前徘迴，玩弄著上面凹凸不平的褶皺。挑逗身下的人之外，也彷彿在為接下來即將發生的事情做預告。

「項豪廷你到還要不、阿----嗯...」

正當于希顧因為項豪廷的磨蹭而想抱怨時，下體馬上被項豪廷一嘴含住。項豪廷低低的笑著，用嘴巴吸吸舔舔著在他的視線裡再次越來越硬的小傢伙，並同時趁于希顧專注於口交的快感而放鬆時，手指突破那一層層的皺褶，開始進行擴張。

**只是被含就那麼放鬆了，真可愛。** 項豪廷在心裡默默地想，但這也是他為于希顧那麼做的目的之一就是。因為他知道他可愛到不行的男朋友只有在這時才會如此放鬆，讓接下來的事情比較順利。

項豪廷另一隻手伸到了于希顧的下面兩顆球體，開始輕輕的把玩、搓揉它們。接著又偷偷利用指節的地方按壓了囊袋下方與洞口連線的中點，刺激著他的會陰，同時間嘴巴跟另一隻手的擴張工作也未停止。

在多重的快感的夾擊下，沾著潤滑液的手指進出的非常順利，不知不覺已經進入到了三根。炎熱的溫度使潤滑液的溫度趨近於內部的中心，與手指融合後使項豪廷甚至有些無法分辨手指具體的位置，但依然憑藉著之前的經驗在裡面搔了搔幾下，依舊搔到了那正確的位置，那一瞬間，項豪廷也感覺到口中的小希顧似乎頓時分泌了更多液體來。

「項豪......嗯、廷...」

「寶貝怎麼了?」

「哈......可以了......進來...嗯、我要......」

聽到了這裡，項豪廷也終於忍耐不住了，馬上停下了目前的動作，並把身旁的保險套撕開且往下身早已高高挺立的柱狀物頂端套上。然後為了保險起見，又在保險套再倒了一些潤滑液。

「寶貝，我進去囉」

「嗯。」

即使得到了于希顧的允許後，項豪廷還是在洞口打轉了一下，確定于希顧身體確實軟得宛如一攤水之後，便直直的插了進去。

「唔阿!」

在他直接頂到最深處的瞬間，項豪廷便感受到穴道忽然夾緊。他一時也沒反應過來，只感覺到于希顧兩隻手緊緊握著他的手臂，半張的嘴發出不齊全的半音，露出茫然不知所措的表情，項豪廷看向他們結合在一起的地方，原來于希顧他一進去後就直接射出來了。

這突然的縮緊也夾得項豪廷十分舒服，加上又看到了于希顧止不住顫抖的腿跟、滿腹的液體以及因為害羞而撇過的臉，在視覺與觸覺的雙重刺激下，項豪廷深深的嘆了一口氣，藉由保持極大的專注力，才避免了他發生一進去便繳械的慘狀。

就這樣維持了這個姿勢一段時間後，項豪廷往下傾身，完完全全把于希顧禁錮在懷裡後，開始持續猛烈地往深處進攻。于希顧原本慌亂中帶著哭腔的抽泣聲便在項豪廷的抽插中，慢慢的轉變成了呻吟的聲音。于希顧雙手環抱住項豪廷的身軀，房間內的高溫使彷彿使他們的體溫與整個環境融為一體，將他們更緊密的結合，無法分辨出自己的身體與對方的身體，只有無瑕快感，享受著夏日午後的性愛。

在一陣激烈的纏鬥之後，雙方終於都再次達到了慾望的巔峰。就維持著這樣的姿勢，緊貼著彼此的身體，在高潮的餘韻之中進入了睡眠，度過了這慵懶的一天，什麼事都沒做，只有彼此。

當天狼星離開天空時，犬日結束，這個世界會再次充滿活力，生物滿溢著生機。此時，他們也即將滿懷著無限的希望，邁入人生中的下一個階段，一起努力，一起勇敢，一同展望未來。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫車，如寫不好請見諒...


End file.
